Alter
by Jerod2447
Summary: This is what you have been waiting for, the sequel to Ravage, Alter. Who or what is Kenovo? What kind of threat will the gang face now? Rated T for violence. Thanks for reading
1. Title and Prologue

Alter

* * *

><p><em>The day we get rid of evil,<em>

_Is the day we get rid of free will._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Kenovo fell to his knees and was breathing hard. Being through something so terrifying and knowing you caused it tended to raise your pulse a bit. His trio of hearts each beat quickly. _I made these things… these monsters. How could I have been so stupid?! Sana, I failed you. It is my fault you are gone. _Heavy remorse, sadness, and intense regret filled his heart. Tears fell in abundance.

He heard a distant moan. Kenovo stood in a large, mostly dark room. Its walls were coated in metal and pipes. Unlike most of the titanic structure, this room had little blood in it; mostly because few people knew about it. If they did, they would have flocked here.

Light of different colors danced around the room, cast by captured portals. Each one was a different mixture of colors, denoting the different worlds they each went to.

Kenovo eyed the one to his right. It did cast a bright white/golden color and he yearned to enter it. _Home, I really do wish to go there. _Tears came to his eyes as he knew he could not go there and expect to live. He then looked at a red portal. _I remember you, that is where I dumped them. All those years ago, I left them there._ He took a few steps closer to the red one. _I will make this right, I will. First off, I need to make sure these monsters do not leave this world._ He approached a control panel; on it were dozens of blinking buttons and switches. He pushed a series of buttons and one by one; thick, metal shutters sealed around all but one of the portals.

As the shutters closed around the golden portal, Kenovo felt another wave of sadness. _Someday, maybe I can go home… someday._ With a mechanical thud, the only color of light was red.

Kenovo pushed a short series of buttons on the panel and the shutters began to close on the red portal. He took a deep breath before running and jumping into it. _I will restore the imbalances I have left in your universe._

* * *

><p><em>Well, well, what do you all think?<em>


	2. Chapter 1, Restoration

I am back! Along with some familiar faces...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Restoration<p>

* * *

><p>"What happens now?" Fen asked through a stream of tears. He was sitting next to Ratchet's body.<p>

Leo had ceased his berserking and had started grieving heavily. He didn't respond to Fen.

Atlas still had Rykk's head lying limply in his lap. Rykk's body had changed into that of a young man with black hair. Atlas, like the others, was enveloped in grief. He was able to speak somewhat coherently. "Oi don't know…" he wiped some tears away and looked at Calamity's body. "…Dat bloody psychopath… es foinally dead." He then looked down at Rykk and sniffled. "'E need ta give dem proper burials…"

Leo sat up; his missing leg prevented him from walking. He actually was able to speak. "We need… to get out of here…"

Fen nodded. "I'll send Ferra with a note, the Guards will come." He wiped his face clear of tears and took out of his Utility; the pen and paper he used to send messages. He wrote the note and attached the note to Ferra's leg before sending her off.

* * *

><p>Carmelita was in shock when she felt Sly go limp. "No… it can't be… SLY! Wake up!" She lightly slapped his face but he didn't respond. She wouldn't accept that he had died. "SLY! Come on! Wake UP!"<p>

Bentley and Murray entered the room a few seconds after Sly's final breath.

Bentley put his hands over his mouth as tears began to pour, "N-no…"

Murray, like Carmelita, refused to believe that Sly had passed on. "Come on Sly! Get up! We have a bunch more things to do!" His eyes too, became wet.

Kaden dropped the dagger fell back onto his bed. He was exhausted; mentally, physically, and emotionally. After just a minute, he passed out.

Carmelita propped Sly's head up in her arms as reality hit her and she began to grieve.

Bones and Clank came hovering into the room. Both AIs were distressed upon seeing Sly's condition. Bones simply looked away; he was used to seeing people die.

Clank's hologram showed great distress and then, he and Bones both showed even more despair.

"Guys…" Bones spoke, Clank looked too upset. "…Calamity is dead…"

"Well, that's good…" Bentley responded.

"…So are..." Bones look really torn up, "…Rykk and Ratchet."

Clank left the room; he couldn't have looked more upset. "Ratchet… please no… don't leave me…"

Bones also left the room and looked just as upset as Clank, "Rykk… I promised your father I'd take care of you… I failed him and you."

Some nurses and attendants entered the room. In a comforting manner they had Carmelita release Sly's body. As they lifted him, she gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you ringtail…"

The nurses gently put Sly on a stretcher and wheeled him down to the morgue.

* * *

><p>The Guards came with an Atmo and they loaded Ratchet and Rykk's bodies onto it. Fen, Arco, and Atlas helped Leo onto the craft.<p>

They sat in the passenger section while Leo was being looked at by a medic.

"So many loives lost because of one, bloody psychopath… so many…" Atlas recollected sadly.

Fen nodded, "This world is cruel," he sniffled, "I lost both of my brothers because of him."

Arco sighed, "This outcome sucks."

Sounds of movement came from the room that Ratchet and Rykk were in.

Atlas stood up, "Now what?" He raised his McVoy pistol, just in case. He approached the door and opened it. Fen and Arco were right behind him.

* * *

><p>Carmelita followed the nurses as they wheeled Sly away. She was followed by Bentley and Murray. The trio were silent as they walked.<p>

Once in the morgue, they set Sly's covered body on one of three, prep tables. The mortician entered.

"I am sorry for your loss. If you would give me a minute, I will then allow you all as much time as you need."

Carmelita nodded. "We'll be outside." At that, she Bentley, and Murray waited outside the morgue.

It was only a minute later when they heard the mortician yell. He sounded frightened.

Carmelita ran in.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… so this is what it's like to come back to life…" Rykk groaned as he sat up.<p>

"Dang, feels like I've been asleep for weeks…" Ratchet stretched.

Atlas put his pistol away and nearly fainted from disbelief. He rubbed his eyes before being shoved out of the way by Fen.

The young, red furred lombax ran up to Ratchet, "RATCHET!" Tears of joy began to pour as he hugged him.

Ratchet smiled and hugged Fen back.

Atlas, once he made sure he wasn't seeing things, ran up to Rykk and hugged him; "How… how es dis possible?!"

Rykk chuckled as he returned Atlas' embrace. "Long story, let's just say; death can't have us just yet." He grinned and looked at his torso. His wounds were all healed, though there was still plenty of blue blood on his chest and stomach, the wounds were gone.

Ratchet too, once he released Fen's grasp, saw the spots where he had been impaled, were gone. "We're back guys," Ratchet grinned as he spoke.

* * *

><p>Carmelita didn't register what lay before her eyes, it was impossible.<p>

Sly was sitting up on the table and looked quite embarrassed. He held a white blanket over his torso and the mortician was up against the wall. The poor guy looked in shock.

"Can you hand me my clothes please? At least my pants?" Sly sounded like he had already asked this question.

Carmelita ran to Sly and hugged him tightly. She didn't speak, just embraced.

Sly returned the hug.

Both Bentley and Murray ran in as well.

"What… what happened Sly?! You're back!" Murray exclaimed.

Sly chuckled. "Well, when Rykk and Ratchet get back…"

"They're alive too?!" Bentley exclaimed.

Sly nodded and continued. "…When they get back, we can explain as best we can. Now, uh, can I please have my clothes? Also, you may want to make sure he's ok." He pointed to the mortician.

The mortician still looked stunned.

* * *

><p>Well, whatcha think? I know it was a bit on the short side.<p>

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2, Situation

Hey everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, The Situation<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was overjoyed at the resurrection of Rykk, Ratchet, and Sly.<p>

They all met up in Kaden's room, he was still out.

Leo was getting fitted for a prosthetic leg and would join them when finished.

"My second time visiting The Outskirts of heaven," Rykk chuckled. "It was amazing seeing dad and everyone else." He smiled wide as he remembered.

Ratchet smiled, "I'm glad you got to see your loved ones Rykk." He hugged Rykk. "It was an amazing three weeks. And I got to see Mom and Talwyn!"

Sly smiled wide as well, "I can't believe I got to see my parents as well! It was astounding!"

Bentley looked up, "It's amazing to have you all back, but why did you come back? How?"

Sly sighed, "Apparently we have some more business that we need to deal with."

"Business?" Carmelita asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ratchet started, "Apparently we need to find someone by the name of Kenovo. He's the one behind the Beings and Bonded. We were told that there are many other Beings out there, some worse than Calamity."

Sly nodded in agreement, "It seems that Kenovo is not from this universe…"

"What?" Kaden asked as he sat up. He moaned as he sat up, "I must have been dreaming. Did you say something about someone from another universe?"

Rykk nodded, "Yeah, all we know about him is that he's from a different universe and he made the Beings. We also are supposed to have the ability to find portals."

Ratchet shrugged and shook his head, "I don't feel any different, other than being alive that is."

"Yeah," Sly agreed, "I don't feel different either, other than being a Bonded again." He teleported around the room a few times before stopping; and leaning against the wall. He grinned, "I do love doing that." He chuckled.

Carmelita hugged Sly, "I didn't know how I was gonna live without you Sly."

Sly hugged her back, "Now you won't have to."

Arco sat against the wall and thought, _I am glad that they are back… but why not Draxis? _She felt a tear fall. _I don't understand…_

Fen smiled, "So what do we do now brother?"

Ratchet chuckled, "I would like some chow…" Ratchet's belly rumbled and he blushed.

Rykk grinned, "Nice Rat…" Rykk's stomach then rumbled even louder than Ratchet's and everyone busted out laughing. Rykk's expression was a priceless mix of embarrassment, hunger, humor, and happiness.

Atlas laughed, "Dat's Roikk's belly for ya, 'e es de hungriest person Oi know."

Rykk rubbed the furry back of his neck, "Yeah, I don't get hungry often…"

"But when he does;" Bones interrupted; "His hunger can seem endless."

Rykk's gut growled again, "Uh-huh… where's the cafeteria?" He said as he quickly left the room looking for it.

Kaden grinned. "If any of you guys want to eat, I'd suggest you get it before he does."

Everyone looked at each other before running out the door.

The group took up a table; Rykk had piled high, four trays of food. Despite his intense hunger, the rest of the group managed to each get a tray. Once Rykk began to eat, he didn't talk. His manner of eating was borderline disgusting. Bits of food were flying, sauces and crumbs surrounded his mouth. He ate fast; loud sounds of gulping noises came from the Bonded.

Ratchet hadn't noticed until then how sloppy Rykk's table manners were. He was also hungry and didn't say anything.

Leo and Atlas also seemed unfazed by Rykk's uncouth manner.

Sly did raise a brow. "Geeze Rykk, I was hungry too after waking up but you don't need to eat so wildly."

Rykk swallowed a bite before looking at Sly. "What do you mean?"

Carmelita did a face-palm, "Your face is covered in food and you're eating like the world is gonna run out of it."

Rykk sighed and wiped his face off. "Sorry, my hunger drove me nuts."

Atlas chuckled, "Roikk's got a wild belly. Most of de toime e's foine, but when 'e gits hungry; 'e'll eat anytin 'e can."

Bentley chuckled, "What do you mean by anything?"

Leo grinned, "Once he got hungry at a restaurant while we were waiting for our orders. He ate most of the silverware on the table…"

Murray busted out laughing, "He ate silverware?!"

Rykk nodded, "It actually tasted pretty good."

Carmelita gave Rykk a confused look. "You mean to say that you actually digested silverware?"

Rykk nodded again.

"E' can digest nearly anytin. His hunger ain't common though. E' usually gits hungry loike once a month." Atlas stated.

"Ah," Ratchet replied.

"We have to figure out how to find this Kenovo, and how to find the portals." Sly said, "Other than that, I have no idea where to start."

Kaden came in; he was in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse. "You all can stay at my place. Since Calamity is dead, and Rykk was technically killed too, the Chiefs should be satisfied and Rykk will be safe."

Ratchet nodded, "Thanks, but you're staying here dad. You are still beat pretty good."

Kaden was about to protest but realized he was still a wreck. He sighed and nodded back, "Alright, but I'm not staying here any longer than I need to. So what's on the menu?"

Rykk belched loudly.

Sly chuckled, "Most of the food is in Rykk's belly."

Kaden chuckled, "Figured."

"I'll have the cooks make you something," the nurse said as she pushed him up to the gang's table. After Kaden was set, she went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location on Agrona…<p>

A man entered a small, guarded room, he was meeting someone. There were four; big guards stationed outside the room, none of them looked at the man as he entered.

He was anxious but managed to hide it as he sat across a table from a lombax. The lombax had a calm, polite demeanor. His silver fur was accented by dark blue stripes and blue-grey eyes.

The man knew better, the lombax looked polite and kind, but could be quite cold blooded.

Leaning against the wall was a guitar, it looked old but well kept.

On the table was a bottle of a fine wine called Cobalt Blue. Like its name, it had a rich, dark blue color and was made of a type of grape local to the planet. The lombax was sipping on a glass and was pouring one as the man sat down. "This drink is quite exquisite," the lombax stated, "It leaves such a rich, yet subtle taste on the palate." He took another sip and savored it for a second before swallowing and savoring the aftertaste. "Mmmmm…" He licked his lips, "Amazing, you should try it." The lombax's voice was seemingly warm and disconcerting.

The man still kept his alertness up; he wasn't here to have a drink. He did comply and took a sip of the expensive wine. It had rich, fruity taste with a slightly dark note to it. Its aftertaste was deep yet not overwhelmingly so. The man looked up, "This is fine wine indeed."

The lombax chuckled, "Indeed, and I must say, you have done commendable work for us…"

The man tensed up slightly, "Thank you."

The lombax nodded, "…however, recent events have forced us to have second thoughts about you." His voice still had the warm note to it and even sounded a bit sad. Though the man couldn't tell, he knew that the Lombax was probably faking.

"What do you mean?" He asked; trying to play dumb.

The lombax set his glass down. "The heist you pulled in Columbia plaza, you were supposed to have gotten over 250,000 Gold Icons. Yet, when you came back, there was only 200,000."

The man shrugged, "There was less there than we initially thought."

The lombax chuckled and nodded, "If this were a one-time thing, yes, but…" he almost sounded happy as he pulled out some papers. "…I found out that the past four heists you pulled were all under the expected take."

_Crud, how did he find out?_ The man thought._ All of my associates were supposed to cover this. They wouldn't expose me willingly, they're quite loyal. Well, as loyal as thieves go…_ "That is not true," The man retorted, "I would never betray Yates or the Attero."

The lombax's expression dropped, as if someone had flipped a switch. His face went from warm, friendly, and charming; to a dead cold, studying, and uncaring look. "In total, you have swindled Mr. Yates out of almost 400,000 Gold Icons."

Seeing the lombax's face drop; made the man stop from protesting and he realized he was in serious trouble. He was then confused as he saw the lombax grab his guitar and start singing.

The music was calm, upbeat, and almost soothing. However, the lyrics, given the situation, were quite ominous to the man. The lombax's voice was smooth and just as soothing as the guitar.

_Do you think I'm not aware of what you're saying?_

_Or why you're saying it?_

_Is it hard to keep me where you want me staying?_

_Don't go on betraying,_

_Don't make promises you can't keep_

_We had a chance to find it_

_Our time was now or never_

_You promised me things that I need_

_But then the things behind it_

_Took away the chance forever_

_You're telling me lies in your sleep_

_Do you think I'm not aware of what you're saying?_

_Or why you're saying it?_

_Is it hard to keep me where you want me staying?_

_Don't go on betraying,_

_Don't make promises you can't keep_

_Don't make promises you can't keep_

The man became more and more tense as the song was played. He contemplated running but knew that if he did, the guards would catch him. He knew better than to try and take on the lombax, he had no choice but to sit and listen.

Once he had finished his song, the lombax set the guitar down. As he did, he gave the man a knowing, chilling, and dark grin.

The man took a deep breath and knew what was about to happen. Still, he asked, "Now what?"

* * *

><p>Ok, so I know this is again, a bit of a short chapter but I thought it fitting to stop here.<p>

So, what is going on?


	4. Chapter 3, A Proposal

_Well this is another short chapter, but a lot happens._

_Thanks for reading, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3, A Proposal<p>

* * *

><p>The lombax with silver fur and blue stripes left the room. He gave a nod to the guards outside and they went inside. They came out with the body of the man; a piece of wire was around his throat. "Sorry that your greed spoiled your relations with the Attero Mr. Jensen." The lombax remarked.<p>

A member of the Attero approached him. "I have a letter for you sir, it is from Yates."

One of the lombax's eyebrows moved up as the guy handed him a letter.

_Hello Kyle Troy,_

_It would seem an old friend of ours has returned. Though Calamity killed him; it would seem Rykk has returned. One of our men spotted him and his gang there while he was visiting his mother. I had one of my men confirm it, he is there._

_I don't know how or why, but he has come back. He and his group must be dealt with, soon. Catch them while they're unaware. I will pay you a fortune to eliminate him, swiftly. He and his gang of misfits could really cause problems for us._

_Should you fail and live, you will answer to Reap. He will be assisting you as well. Meet him in the alley outside the hospital. He will be wearing a hood and mask._

_Good luck Kyle,_

_Yates_

Kyle's pulse went up a bit and he thought to himself. _Reap? He's sending Reap?!_ The lombax felt a shiver run down his spine. _Though, Rykk and his friends could be a big problem…_ He sighed _…not like I have much of a choice anyways. Since this is Rykk, I will need someone like Reap. His friends aren't pushovers either… Reap could be quite helpful, as long as I keep him happy that is._ Kyle took a deep breath. "Killing two Bonded and their super powered friends with Reap… This will be interesting…"

* * *

><p>Rykk leaned back in his seat, his belly was quite round and he unbuttoned his crimson shirt.<p>

Ratchet just shook his head with a grin.

Carmelita could only sigh, "Boys will be boys I guess…"

Sly gave a wry grin, "You said it Carm." He then lifted his shirt, showing his grey, furry round gut as well. Sly hadn't eaten nearly as much as Rykk, but it was more than the others.

Kaden chuckled, "You guys remind me of when I was in the Guard, now we really chowed down. But I guess going through Training made us burn a ton of calories."

Leo nodded, "Yeah, my Dragon mentor was just as hard as a Drill Sargent. He wasn't even in the military either."

"I bet; you Dragons are tough. Well guys, I am beat. You all can stay at my place. Just make sure it's still standing." Kaden then looked at Rykk and then Ratchet. "And Ratchet, make sure Rykk eats normal food, and not silverware and the like."

Ratchet chuckled. "I'll try dad."

Leo chuckled too and looked down at his prosthetic leg. It was a dark, gun-metal grey, with amethyst highlights on it. He sighed and made it move up and down. "At least that monster is gone…"

Sly put a hand on Leo's shoulder, "Sorry Leo."

Leo nodded, "Like I said, glad he is gone."

An short time later, the gang headed to Kaden's home/mansion.

On the way, Sly had to run an errand. "Hey guys, I'm gonna grab some snacks and some fresh food for the place. I'll meet you guys back at Kaden's." With that, the master thief left, with a mischievous and happy grin.

"Could use some more food…" Rykk stated.

Carmelita groaned, "How can you be hungry?! You practically ate all of the food in the hospital cafeteria!"

Atlas chuckled, "Dat's Roikk's gut for ya."

"Yeah," Leo added, "He defines black hole…"

As if on cue, Rykk's stomach rumbled loudly and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment again.

Ratchet just shook his head with a grin as they arrived at his father's home.

Once in, they all decided to relax in the living room and decided to watch some Holo-vision.

Sly returned as they were settling in the living room. He had gotten some chips, dip, some Prime, and some bread, Tri-horn meat, and cheese for sandwiches.

As soon as Sly had entered with the snacks, Rykk jumped up and made himself six sandwiches took one of the four bags of chips for himself. He also poured himself a big cup of Prime. He took his meals into the living room and sat in a chair and dug into his meal.

Sly sat next to Carmelita on the sofa and put his arm around her with a smile.

Carmelita smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.

Ratchet sat on the sofa next to Carmelita. Bones' device was on his lap and his hologram stood on the device. He smiled at Ratchet and Ratchet smiled back. The two best friends were happy to be reunited.

Murray sat in another chair and Bentley rolled up next to him. Murray had brought sandwiches and chips for himself and Bentley.

Leo sat at the end of the sofa. He had a cup of Prime.

Atlas leaned against the wall.

Once the Holo-vision was on, it showed the news. An announcer stood in front of a crime scene. "Once again, another body has been found. Like the others, this one has had the number six grotesquely carved into his chest. He has been identified as Carl Marsden, the wanted serial rapist. As of right now, the serial killer known as Six; is still at large. Stay tuned for more details…"

Ratchet sighed, "There's always some killer on the loose…"

Carmelita nodded, "At the very least he's killing only murderers and rapists. He still needs to be caught, but doesn't seem to be nearly as bad as Calamity."

Rykk nodded, "Yeah, still, this Six person needs to be caught. Though I think the Attero is a bigger threat now that Calamity is gone."

"Well," Ratchet started, "We do need to figure out this Kenovo thing… somehow."

Leo started to flip through the channels until he found a movie.

Sly watched the movie but was distracted in his mind. He didn't even notice when the movie was done.

Carmelita noticed Sly's behavior. "Is everything ok Sly?"

It took Sly a second to register that Carmelita had spoken. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be… somewhere else."

Sly took a deep breath. "I'm fine… just thinking about what happened the past few days…"

Carmelita nodded, "Yeah, I still can't get my mind around what happened."

"I've been thinking about the future… when I came back… I only wanted to see you… I wanted to be with you…"

Carmelita looked down, "When I felt you go limp Sly… I didn't know what to do… I didn't know how I would live…"

Sly smiled, "I thought the same about you… I realized that when I came back… I wanted to be with you… forever… and I didn't want to wait…"

Carmelita gave Sly a surprised look.

Sly got up and down on one knee. He pulled out a small box. "I want to live, the rest of my new life, with you. Carmelita Fox, will you marry me?"

Carmelita's eyes went wide; she was unable to speak for a few seconds.

Sly opened the box, revealing a gold-banded ring with an oval-shaped gem. The gem was a rich, dark blue with streaks of deep crimson through it.

Sly held his breath; all of time seemed to freeze for him.

"….yes….YES!" tears of joy began to run down Carmelita's face. "I will marry you Sly Cooper!" She jumped down and embraced him.

It took Sly a few seconds to register what she had said. He was in such shock, he looked as if someone had frozen him.

Carmelita knocked Sly out of his shock when she broke the hug and looked at the ring. "It's so beautiful Sly… I've never seen a gem like it…"

Sly nodded and slipped it onto her finger. "The man in the store called it Admor."

Carmelita pulled Sly into a kiss.

Ratchet smiled wide along with Clank.

After a few seconds, Carmelita broke it, "I love this ring, and I love you Sly."

Sly smiled broadly and warmly. "I love you too Carmelita."

* * *

><p>Kyle headed straight for the hospital. He made his way to the alley and say a figure wearing a hood. He approached the figure and got close enough to talk quietly without anyone else hearing. "You Reap?"<p>

The figure nodded. He wore a black mask. It was smooth and had no features on it. "Most of the gang has left." Reap's voice was rough and deep. "We must be careful; one of Rykk's friends is the son to a Chief."

Kyle nodded, "Yates' note didn't say how he wanted them gone. Since this is a Chief's son, we will have to be careful…"

* * *

><p><em>Well, well, well…<em>

_(Six belongs to Evilratchet93, thanks bro for letting me use him. Hope I write him well)_


	5. Chapter 4, Lost

_Happy New Year! Thanks for reading and all of the reviews I have gotten so far! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, Lost<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm an international thief, been to hundreds of places, to a whole new world, Bonded, brought back to life, and being engaged is the most thrilling experience yet. <em>Sly thought after Carmelita kissed him.

Ratchet gave Sly a pat on the back, "Congratulations you two! This is great!"

Bentley wheeled over to Sly and hugged him. "I am so happy for you Sly!"

Murray grabbed up Sly, Bentley, and Carmelita and gave them all a big hug. "This is awesome!"

Rykk gave another loud and long belch before getting out of his chair. He and Sly shook hands, "Congrates guys!"

Sly chuckled, "Thanks guys," He grinned at Rykk, "Nice burp by the way…"

Rykk blushed, "Sorry, I can't help it. I tried to make it quiet and hold it back…"

Sly shrugged and waved his hand. "It's alright Rykk."

Carmelita chuckled, "What's with you and eating and burping?"

Rykk shook his head, "I don't know. Just the kind of Bonded I am, my animal nature can be a bit rough…"

"A bit?" Leo said, "You once cleared out a five-star restaurant in minutes..."

Rykk glared at Leo. "I told you guys I didn't want to go."

Atlas chuckled, "Alroight guys, calm down Roikk, Leo es just messin'."

"Yeah, I didn't mean…" Leo was interrupted as a wall of Altar formed in front of the gang. Milliseconds after the wall was raised, there was a violent explosion that blew out the front of the house.

The blast knocked over a music player and Bobby Darin's Splish Splash began to play.

"…_Splish Splash I was taking a bath…"_

"SLY! BIDE!" Rykk shouted.

Sly yelled as he unleashed a huge blast of Bide. The odd energy turned nearly everything a red/grey color and made them still, even in midair. The gang was fine and was able to move.

There was a loud roar and a winged figure flew through the large hole in the wall. It flew at Rykk and its wings retracted. In its hands were a pair of Katar-styled daggers. He held them out and tried to impale Rykk with them.

"…_Long about a Saturday night... yeah!…"_

Rykk was fast and managed to avoid being impaled and summoned his Tonfa-styled blades. He parried the daggers and managed to kick his attacker back.

Sly swung his staff at the figure's head.

The figure parried and threw a kick so fast; Sly didn't get a chance to teleport. The raccoon Bonded was sent flying into a wall.

All the while, the upbeat music of the old song played in stark contrast to the fight going on.

"…_Rub-a-dub, just relaxin' in the tub,_

_Thinkin' everything was all right…"_

Carmelita yelled and fired a stream of sapphire flame.

The figure raised his hand up and a large, shadowy, energy hand shielded him from the flame. He then growled as he found himself surrounded by the gang.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Rykk shouted as he managed to blast the figure back with some Alter.

The figure rolled backwards onto his feet and looked unscathed from the blast. He was silent to Rykk's question.

"…_Well... I stepped out the tub,_

_put my feet on the floor…"_

About this time, three Praetorian Guards arrived. They all held Vector, Combination Guns; they were trained on the figure.

"Drop the daggers!" One of the Guards shouted.

The figure raised his hand up and the Guards froze, they lowered their weapons as their eyes started to glow yellow.

"This isn't good…" Ratchet commented.

The figure then pointed at Rykk and then Sly.

The Guards then raised their weapons at the group.

"…_I wrapped the towel around me, and I opened the door._

_And... then-a... splish, splash,_

_I jumped back in the bath,_

_Well... how was I to know, there was a party going on?..."_

Sly teleported in front of one of the Guards. He knocked the Guard's gun away with his staff and then teleported behind the guard and hit him in the back of the neck.

Ratchet dodged a blast from another Guard and set his wrench to stun. He the then nailed the Guard in the jaw with it, "I'm sorry…" he said as the Guard crumpled.

Leo was closest to the third Guard; he grabbed the barrel of the Guard's gun and hit it up. The gun fired harmlessly into the ceiling and Leo yanked the Combo Gun out of the Guard's grasp. He then struck the lombax in the temple with the butt of the weapon.

Meanwhile, the masked figure had re-engaged Rykk with his blades.

"…_They was a splishin' and a splashin',_

_reelin' with the feelin',_

_moving and a groovin',_

_rockin' and a rollin'... yeah!..."_

Both of them couldn't get an advantage over the other. The loud clashes of their blades rang out and sparks flew.

Rykk was surprised that their attacker was keeping pace with him. That and he had never seen these weapons before… or had he? Something about this figure seemed familiar.

After knocking out the unfortunate Guard, Sly charged the assailant. There was a loud ringing of energy and metal as his staff collided with the blades of the attacker.

Somehow, the figure managed to hold both Sly and Rykk off with his odd blades.

The figure managed to kick Rykk back and sent him flying into a wall. Rykk vanished through the wall.

Murray roared, turned into his metal form, and leapt at the attacker.

Sly managed to teleport away as Murray brought his fist down.

"…_Bing, bang I saw the whole gang,_

_Dancin' on my living room rug... yeah..."_

Murray yelped as he found his fist was caught by a large, shadowy hand. The dark energy hand then threw Murray out into the street.

Carmelita roared and fired a large stream of blue fire at the figure.

The figure, once again, shielded himself from the flames with one of his large, dark energy hands. With his other one, he knocked Ratchet aside and the lombax yelped as he flew through a window and into the street.

Rykk appeared from one of the walls and charged at the figure, his claws extended as he moved.

"…_Flip flop,_

_They was doin' the bop,_

_All the teens had the dancin' bug…"_

The figure had little choice but to duck and dodge Rykk's furious swipes. Sure, he got nicked a few times, but nothing serious.

This time, the rest of the gang stepped back, no one wanted to get caught in the crossfire.

Still, the upbeat tune continued to play.

"…_There was Lollipop, with-a Peggy Sue, Good Golly, Miss Molly was-a even there, too!_

_A-well-a... splish, splash, I forgot about the bath_

_I went and put my dancin' shoes on... yeah!..."_

Rykk got an opening and managed to kick the attacker on his back. He put one of his claws to the masked person's throat. "Who are you?"

The masked person didn't respond.

"Who are…" Rykk was interrupted by a loud shot. He moved quickly.

"_I was a rollin' and a strollin'_

_Reelin' with the feelin'_

_Movin' and a groovin'_

_Splishin' and a splashin'... yeah!..."_

Rykk yelped and fell as an Alacrity round hit his side. His quick dodge meant he avoided being shot in the chest. Still, there was a spray of cobalt blood.

"RYKK!" Ratchet yelled and grabbed the hurt Bonded. He pulled him from the open and narrowly avoided being shot himself. Ratchet started to look for Healer, but couldn't find any. He found a blanket and pressed it against Rykk's side. "Keep pressure on it, I'll be back."

The masked assailant stood up.

"_Yes... I was a splishin' and a splashin'_

_I was a rollin' and a strollin'_

_Yeah... I was a movin' and a groovin' ... woo!_

_We was a reelin' with the feelin'... ha!_

_We was a rollin' and a strollin'_

_Movin' with the groovin'_

_Splish, splash... yeah!..."_

The masked person charged the group and Sly teleported in front of him and parried his blades with his staff. "Not that easy," he growled.

Carmelita drew a revolving rifle and looked towards where she thought the shot came from. She saw a masked lombax holding a rifle. She aimed and fired.

"_I was a splishin' and a splashin'... one time..._

_I was a splishin' and a splashin'... woo-woo!_

_I was a movin' and a-groovin'..."_

_The song faded and ended._

The lombax yelped as he was struck in the shoulder by Carmelita's round. He ducked under the wall he had his rifle perched on and applied some Healer to his wound. He growled and crawled a few yards to the right and brought his rifle up and began to scan for a target.

The lombax grinned, "Gotcha." His finger pulled the trigger and an Alacrity rounds flew.

Sly yelped as his right leg was hit, the flesh above his knee sent a spray of dark grey blood.

The figure Sly was fighting picked him up. He put Sly in a choke hold and managed to knock him out.

All Ratchet and the others could do was watch. The way Sly was held, any attempt to attack would put the Bonded in danger.

The figure looked at the gang and growled, it was a deep, frustrated growl.

"Let him go!" Carmelita yelled; her tone was fiery.

The figure didn't reply, at least verbally. His response came in the form of his wings extending.

Carmelita growled and charged him, "NO!"

She wasn't quick enough and the figure flew away. He grabbed the masked lombax and they vanished over a building.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I'm mean to my characters... oh well, it's fun. Thanks for reading!<em>

_Stay Tuned!_


	6. Chapter 5, The Hunter

_Hey guys, sorry about the delay. Was getting over an infection and couldn't think clear enough to write._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5, The Hunter<p>

* * *

><p>Carmelita was in shock once Sly and the attackers were gone. "Sly… no…" she growled. "I <strong>will<strong> get you back Sly… no matter what I do."

Ratchet was also stunned, as were the rest of the gang.

"The masked one, I think I know him or of him…" Rykk stated.

Carmelita looked at Rykk with a determined look. "Who is he?"

"For his real name, I don't know, but he goes by Reap. I don't know what he is, most likely, he's a Bonded. Other than that, all I know is he works for Mill Yates." Rykk stated.

Carmelita nodded, "Let's get him."

Rykk shook his head, "Mill Yates is the head of the Attero… it's not going to be that simple. We have no idea where he is."

Carmelita growled. "Then we tear apart each Attero camp we find!"

Rykk shook his head again, "That will not work, we'll eventually get someone in this group killed and won't be close to finding Yates."

Atlas spoke up, "Oi moight know a place ta start.

"Where?" Carmelita asked.

"Dere es a bar here en Velocity, called The Drake. Et es run by a lombax known as Giver, you want something, he can supply it. 'E may know sometin' about Reap."

Carmelita nodded, "Let's go visit him."

Rykk nodded, "I know of him. He'll need some persuasion or compensation." He grinned as he extended his claws.

Carmelita smiled.

They made their way to the bar; it was a few miles away. The place was popular and crowded. Loud music played and the place was mostly inhabited by lombaxes. Most were drunk and stumbled everywhere.

"This way," Atlas said as he led them to the bar.

"What'll it be?" A large lombax asked.

"We are here to talk with Giver." Ratchet said.

The bartender did raise an eyebrow. "Who is Giver?"

Rykk stepped up. "You know who he is, tell him Rykk is here."

The bartender nodded and went into the back of the bar.

He returned a minute later with four, armed guards. "Giver will see Rykk, you, you, and you now." He pointed to Ratchet, Carmelita, and Leo.

Rykk shrugged, "We don't have a choice."

The bartender then led the four down some stairs that opened into a hall. Down the hall was a door that they were led through. In the room was a living room with a large sofa and table. On the sofa sat a lombax. He was a bigger bax, a bit chubby but not fat. He had white fur and yellow stripes. He had a lit smoke in his mouth and breathed out some smoke. "Well, I never thought I'd see a Bonded in my club; especially not one so controversial."

Rykk chuckled, "Seems like business is good here."

"What do you want Rykk? I can get anything for the right price." The lombax said as he tapped some ash from his smoke.

"What can you tell us about Reap?"

Giver paused, "Reap huh?"

Rykk nodded, "Yeah, I know he works for Yates. Can you tell me where he is or Yates?"

Giver chuckled. "If I knew where Yates is, I wouldn't be alive. Reap however… I might know a bit. Of course…"

"…There's a price right?" Rykk finished. "What do you want?"

Giver chuckled. "You've heard of the serial killer known as Six? I need him gone. He's killed too many of my contacts. Take care of him, and I'll tell you."

Rykk furrowed his brow. "I am not in the business of killing." Rykk leaned close to Giver and extended a claw from his finger. The guards drew their weapons and aimed them at Rykk. Leo, Ratchet, and Carmelita drew their weapons at the same time and they had a standoff as Rykk spoke. Neither side fired or moved.

Rykk's voice became a deep, menacing growl. "I however do not mind inflicting some… distress. Now, a friend of mine has been taken by Reap. I am… determined to get him back."

Giver started to sweat and looked a bit shaken by Rykk's threat.

Carmelita spoke up and pulled Rykk back, making the guards lower their guns. "Where is Six? What leads do you have on him?"

Giver nodded, "Last place he was seen was in New Elko; his latest kill, a murdering thief. Heh, his first kill that actually helped me; a friend of mine saw the lombax entering a small hotel. Which one, I am not sure, but you can find my friend."

"Who is he?" Ratchet asked.

"Well," Giver stated, "Friend is a bit loose of a term. He's a Law Man, Micah Rance, an Occisor; he often uses me to find targets. I believe he's after Six as well."

Rykk nodded, "Pleasure doing business." He tossed a Gold Icon to Giver.

Giver chuckled, "No problem."

At that, Rykk, Carmelita, Ratchet, and Leo left the room, escorted by the guards.

The group quickly left the bar and began walking.

Leo spoke aloud, "An Occisor huh?"

"What is an Occisor? He said it was a type of Law Man." Ratchet asked.

Leo answered. "An Occisor is the deadliest class of Law Man. When you enter the Law Men, you can't pick the Occisor class right off like the other classes. You can only get into it if you do well enough. Simply put, they are highly trained assassins, infiltrators, spies, and scouts. They can be armed with nearly anything, can appear and disappear seemingly at will, and have extremely fast reflexes and acute senses."

"So how do we find this Occisor, Micah Rance?" Ratchet asked.

"We have to find Rance's handlers." Leo answered. "I know of Rance, he's one of the top Occisors. We either have to contact his handler, or interrupt his operation. He won't reveal himself to us willingly, and if we do the second option, he may very well kill us."

"Ok, so who is his handler?" Carmelita asked.

"Governor Isaac Lance of New Elko is ultimately the one who the Occisors report to." Leo answered, "So we should have a talk with him."

Carmelita nodded, "A politician huh? Can we trust him?"

Rykk nodded back, "Yeah, he may be a politician, but he's not a weasel. He is a tough, kind, and straightforward person. If he knows I want to speak with him, he'll let us in."

"We can use my dad's Atmo to reach New Elko." Ratchet suggested. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p>Sly woke up in a dark room. He felt a numbing sensation around his throat. He realized he was collared and he felt cold air hit the fur on his torso. His arms are bound behind the chair he was on. He tasted metal in his mouth and parts of his fur felt sticky.<p>

There was a spotlight on Sly; beyond its boundary was blackness. The Bonded raccoon looked up, he was breathing quickly and in a labored fashion. "Who are you?! Where am I?!"

From the darkness stepped a lombax with silver fur with dark blue stripes. His blue/grey eyes flashed in the light. "Hello there, do you know who I am?"

Sly shook his head, "No, why should I?"

"My name is Troy, but I'm known as The Hunter." He studied Sly for a second.

Sly's mind then flashed as he remembered reading a wanted poster. It was for someone called The Hunter. _The poster didn't have a picture, but just his title and crimes. He was wanted for assault, assault with a deadly weapon, multiple murders, assassination attempts, conspiracy to commit murders and assassinations, fraud, conning multiple people of millions of Icons, sabotage, and grand theft. In short, he was a nasty lombax, but also quite cunning._ Sly hid the realization but Troy saw it.

The lombax smirked, "So you have heard of me?"

Sly nodded reluctantly, "I have."

The Hunter's smirk turned into an almost giddy smile. "This is good, so, my associate is after a friend of yours. He has caused my employer a good amount of grief. I also hear that you have someone that you love…"

Sly growled.

"…If you give us Rykk, Ratchet, and the two Law Men, my associate and I will leave you, your loved one, and your two friends alone. You have my word." The Hunter looked back into the darkness as a roar came from it. "If you decline my generous offer, my associate will have a chat with you. I can tell you, he is not as… civil as I am." The Hunter chuckled, "I'll give you a few minutes to think it over." At that, Troy retreated into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Troy stepped out of the room they had Sly in and approached Reap. "Twenty Gold Icons I bet that he takes my offer."<p>

The figure known as Reap grunted, "I hope he doesn't." His dark, deep, raspy voice rang out. "I've been bored of late."

* * *

><p>Sly lowered his head. <em>Carmelita, would she forgive me if I made a deal? How do I know if he will even keep his end of the deal? <em>Sly looked around and took a deep breath. _You idiot, he showed you his face and even told you his name. Even if I take the deal, he's gonna kill us. He has to. So, my two options really are; take the deal and play along until the right time, or reject it, and take whatever his friend has for me. Obviously they're playing the old, bait and trap routine; and I'm the bait. So they can't kill me._ Sly was torn for the few minutes The Hunter allowed him to think things over.

About ten minutes later, The Hunter reappeared. "So my friend, what is your choice?"

* * *

><p><em>Choices, choices, choices...<em>


	7. Chapter 6, Heating Up

_Wanted to add a few things, anyways, mostly the same. Just some Rykk and Atlas dialogue and a few other things._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6, Heating Up<p>

* * *

><p>Upon drawing near the city of New Elko; Ratchet realized that he had never been there. When they got close, he realized that this city was not only immense in size, but had two levels. The second level almost seemed to cut the city's towers in half. The towers themselves were at least two thousand feet in height and the second level was about a thousand feet above the ground. Like Velocity, there were hundreds of monorail lines linking the buildings. The whole city looked old yet advanced. Like the technology it used was more advanced than it should have been.<p>

"Wow… I mean, it's nowhere near as big as Metropolis, but it is unlike any city I've seen!" Ratchet stated.

"She es a beaut ain't she?" Atlas admired. "Oi grew up here, et es bot a 'ard city an' a great one."

Rykk chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about nearly destroying most of it."

Atlas smirked. "Eh, ya were foighten Calamity, Oi didn't mind ya beatin' his tail."

Mike Racine, the pilot of the Atmo, flew the craft to one of the city's tallest buildings and landed on the appropriate platform.

The group walked into the building and approached a security desk. Behind it was a Law Man. He looked up at the group, "Well hello Rykk, why are you here?"

"I need to see Governor Lance, it is very important."

The man nodded, "He is in his office. I think you have caught him at a good time."

Rykk nodded back, "Thanks."

The group was then escorted by the Law Man to the office.

The Governor's office had a warm feel due to the wood paneled floors and walls. The Governor sat behind a big, wooden desk and was working on some paperwork. He looked up; he was a human that looked to be in his mid-forties. He had long, silver hair but it didn't look like it came from age and a tall, commanding figure. "Well hello Rykk, it's been a while. I am glad to hear that you defeated that demon known as Calamity."

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without my friends… Governor, that's why I'm here. You see, shortly after our return, we were attacked and one of my friends was taken. I believe the culprit to be Reap."

The Governor sighed, "Well, Reap is a big problem. He's the top enforcer/hit man for the Attero and personally serves Mill Yates."

"I also believe he's a Bonded, when we fought, he was faster and stronger than a Law Man and displayed supernatural abilities."

Lance sighed, "What do you need from me?"

Ratchet stepped forward. "We got in touch with a lombax known as Giver. He told us that, in exchange for taking down the serial killer known as Six, he would give us info on Reap. He also said that an Occisor of yours, Micah Rance, was going after Six. We need to see him."

Lance thought for a second. "I can try and contact him. I doubt it will be quick though. There is a lounge you all can stay in until I get in touch with him."

Carmelita growled. "Sir, my fiancé was kidnaped by a demon. I can't just sit around!"

Lance stood up. "I don't blame you for feeling this way. But Occisors, once on a job, are very difficult to contact. Mostly due to them being undercover or hiding. Unless you have another lead, you will have to wait. I am sorry I can't do more." His tone was both a bit stern and caring.

Carmelita hung her head. "I guess you're right…" she went and sat in a chair.

* * *

><p>Sly jumped as he saw The Hunter re-emerge from the dark. The lombax had a wry grin. "So, my friend what is your choice?"<p>

Sly took a deep breath. "I can't help you… I'm sorry… I just can't."

Troy sighed, "I thought you'd have been smarter…" He waved his hand and the masked figure entered the light. "He said no," was all Troy said before vanishing again.

The figure known as Reap approached Sly. "I was hoping you would refuse." He held his hand up and caught a small sack of Icons. "Thank you Troy, now…" He grabbed one of Sly's fingers and twisted it. A sickening crack and pop rang out and Sly yelled. "Help us get Rykk and the pain stops and you and your friends are free. It is really that simple."

Sly grunted and glared at Reap. "No, I won't."

Reap sighed. "Okay then…" Reap summoned a pistol and put its barrel against his palm. A shot rang out and grey blood splattered on the ground as Sly's hand was nearly torn apart. Sly screamed again, this time louder. "Oh, looks like there's a bit of a mess. Here, let me help, that wound will get infected." Reap said as he dumped rubbing alcohol on Sly's new wound.

Sly shrieked loudly as it felt like his hand was put in a furnace. He tried, but found he could not move his fingers. The muscles and tendons must have been severed and he felt a tear fall.

"It's alright to cry. I mean, there's nothing else you can really do right?" Reap taunted.

Sly grunted as the dripping of blood could be heard. His hand, now a mangled mess of tissue, fur, and bone, hung from the back of the chair.

Reap then kicked Sly, making him fall on his back. The position was odd and quite uncomfortable as he was stuck to the chair. Sly yelped as he felt Reap kick his groin… hard.

"Gotta love the simple things," Reap commented as he punched Sly's shin, breaking it badly. "Well this is off to a good start."

* * *

><p>"What is that thing doing to Sly?" Carmelita thought and said aloud. "Why did he take him now? Today? I mean… he just proposed…" She looked down at the ring on her finger and felt a tear fall.<p>

It had been about two hours since they arrived in the office of the Governor.

Bentley rolled over to her. "Sly is tough, he can take whatever they do to him. Soon, the both of you will be together again. I know it; we'll get this Reap and bring him down, right Murray?"

Murray nodded and smashed his fist into his palm. "I will crush him! The Murray will pay him back for taking our friend!"

Carmelita smiled, "Thanks guys, we will get them!"

There was a light knocking on the door and Governor Lance entered. "Rance is here," He nodded to someone behind him and Rance entered.

Rance was wearing the typical Occisor dress; a long-sleeved, black jacket with a hood. On the jacket's edge was a highlight of crimson. The jacket covered a grey, short-sleeved shirt. On the his face was a black mask. The mask's face was smooth; the only details were its eyes and a faint grill pattern covering the mouth. The eyes did glow a faint green color and the grill pattern on the mouth protected him from toxins. The Occisor's pants were also black with a crimson highlight. On his feet were, black, leather boots. On his jacket is a symbol, a circle with two, parallel, curved lines and between the two lines is a hexagon. The symbol itself is crimson. Rance is a human male in his late twenties or early thirties. He had blonde, almost white, hair with a streak of bright red through it. It looks like someone had painted it on, but it was natural. He had light blue eyes and a vertical scar under is right eye. "So this is the crew that wants my help to catch this killer?" He sees Rykk, "Well this just got fun."

Lance nodded, "They need Six so they can get some information on Reap. Reap has one of their friends, he took him after a failed attempt to kill them."

Rance smiled, "Well, this just got more fun. Here I thought I was just going to go after some psychobax. Now, I get to go after him, save someone, and then go after Reap?! This is just too good!" He sounded like a kid on Christmas.

Ratchet raised a brow. "So… Rance, what do you know about this Six person?"

Rance leaned against the wall and smirked. "Well, he's staying at a series of hotels in the Red Road and the Shine…"

Leo sighed, "Of course, the roughest parts of New Elko are his hunting grounds. Since he kills rapists and murderers those would be the prime areas for him to hunt."

Rance gave a slightly irritated look at Leo. "Yeah… that's what I thought too. Anyways, he'll be staying at a hotel called The Plain Blossom for the next few days. He usually commits his kills in an alleyway. However, since it's the Shine or Red Road, the only way to tell his kills apart from others is the fact that he carves the number 6 into the chests of his victims. He also has one blue eye and one green and his canine teeth come out of his mouth and are sharpened to a point. The rest of his teeth are sharp too. I think it's an intimidation technique, as best I can tell, Six is a bit of a sadist. He torments his victims before killing them using different techniques based on his victim's crimes."

Atlas whistled, "Ya 'ave learned a lot about 'em haven't ya? Oi wonder, why 'aven't ya captured or killed 'em yet?"

Rance sighed, "I haven't gotten the word yet. The bax is also quite slippery, he's almost lost me once or twice, and that is a feat."

Ratchet remarked, "Prideful much?"

Lance chuckled. "Occisors are the best scouts and assassins around. Losing one, or even almost losing one, **is** a feat. We haven't wanted him dead yet because we are not sure if he is a citizen of Velocity. That, and we haven't seen a killer like him before and he's caused a decent amount of debate among the Councilors here and the Chiefs in Velocity. Simply put, get him alive guys. If I recall, Giver didn't say to kill him, just stop him."

Rance nodded. "You got it sir; I'll make sure to get 'em alive."

"**We** will get him alive," Carmelita stated firmly. "Reap has my fiancé, I am going to make sure we get him back." The look on her face was pure determination.

Rance nodded, "All right then, let's go get this bax."

* * *

><p>The lombax known as Six sat in his hotel room. He sighed and his blue eye flashed in the light. <em>I've gotta deal with this stalker I have. He or she is getting on my nerves. <em>He growled, _every time I try to evade them, they still find me! Even if I change up the pattern of hotels I stay at! I was able to drop any tails I had back in Solana, but I can't get rid of this one! Ugh… I've only been here for a few weeks too… _He sighed. _Well, at least there's plenty of marks around here. The Shine and Red Road are ripe for sickos._ He held up a letter and read it.

"_**I admired your work in Solana and here. I hope to be free soon, but I wanted to thank you for helping to get rid of the filth. When I am free, I will meet you, and then we will clean up. **_

_**Take care, M"**_

_Hmmm… don't know the lombax girl that dropped this off and I can't find her anywhere. Still, this is interesting. Though, I really don't want a partner. I work alone. _He growled and tossed the letter across the room. _Could she be the prowler that's following me? No, from what I've seen, the prowler doesn't have lombax ears and they don't have hologuises here. I don't like this; two different parties are watching me… if only there was a way back to Solana… _Six grabbed up a paper, it was a wanted poster for a human male. _There we go; you will do fine you sicko._

Six grabbed his knife and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Kenovo felt a shudder and saw a flash as he leapt through the portal. He stood on crimson dirt and looked up into the yellow sky. He had kept his human appearance as he knew that his true form would easily stand out.<p>

He looked around. _Time to reclaim my Beings…_

* * *

><p><em>Heating up indeed...<br>_


	8. Chapter 7, Takedown and Intimidate

_Sorry about the delay, I have just started classes._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7, Takedown and Intimidate<p>

* * *

><p>The group followed Rance to the hotel Six was currently staying. They took a room down the hall from his and prepped to take him. Rykk used his vision and saw that he was still in his room.<p>

Rance was loading up his sleeve guns with stun rounds. "Only one of you come with me. More than that might spook him… one is pushing it." He looked at Leo, "You are coming with me Law Man."

Leo nodded.

Rance looked at Ratchet, "Heard you can grow to be a giant or shrink?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yeah, I also have nearly impervious skin. Well, energy-tipped blades and Vector rounds are a problem…"

"Yeah, so I heard… Ratchet, I need you to sneak into Six's room." He pointed to a vent. "Go straight and take the first right and you will enter right next to his bed, behind a nightstand. When we get in, you try to flank him. Rykk, you go through the walls and be ready to move on my signal, I'll call your name. Leo and I will be outside his room and will enter."

Ratchet shrank and walked towards the vent. "Rykk, where is he?"

Rykk's eyes did glow and he looked around. "He's lying on his bed, be careful."

Ratchet nodded and entered the vent. It only took him a minute to reach the exit and enter Six's room. Being that size was humbling and Ratchet looked around. Looking up, he saw a huge, golden lombax foot hanging off the edge of the bed. The only thing Ratchet could hear was the sound of a ceiling fan and someone breathing. _Please be asleep, _Ratchet thought as he climbed up the table's leg. He peeked above the table's surface and saw Six.

Six was lying on the bed, his eyes were closed and his chest went up and down in a slow rhythm. His sharp canines stuck out from between his lips and the vertical scar on his chin gave him a fierce look.

Ratchet felt a bit disturbed as Six looked quite similar to himself in fur color and in size and shape. He was also a tad bit unnerved by the fact that Six was huge compared to him. True, Ratchet could just grow to his normal size, that fear was instinctive.

Ratchet climbed back down to the ground and ran along the edge of the bed. He moved as quietly as he could and made his way to the dresser. He managed to climb up it; it wasn't a tall dresser (about four feet tall) and stood near the window. He stood on it and hid behind a lamp and waited.

Six stirred awake and growled a bit, he jumped up as the door to his room fell. He bolted for the window as Leo and Rance came in. Ratchet jumped from hiding, grew to normal size in midair, and tackled Six.

Six kicked Ratchet off and tried for the window again.

This time, Rykk was standing in the window and kicked him back.

Six fell back and was grabbed by Rance. Rance gave him a quick injection and let go.

Six growled before collapsing and passing out.

Ratchet stood up and was rubbing his jaw. "Bax he hit hard…oww…"

Rance chuckled, "Yeah, that looked like it hurt. Well, let's take this guy to a cell."

The rest of the gang nodded and they headed back to the Atmo with the KO'd Six.

* * *

><p>Sly was covered in grey blood and was a beaten mess. His hand still had the hole in it, though it had mostly stopped bleeding due to the Healer. Reap had been torturing him for what felt like eternity. He only got a break whenever The Hunter would come and offer the deal. He offered it at least five times, each time, Sly refused. Each round also ended with Sly being injected with Healer so they could do more torture.<p>

_They're looking for me; my friends will get me out of this. If I took this deal, even if to help save Rykk and the others, I would be telling the gang I didn't believe they could. Sure, this hurts like nothing else, but I can take it. They don't want me dead because they might use me as a bartering tool to get to Rykk, Ratchet, and the others._

Reap approached him. "Yates is extending a generous offer, give us Rykk and the two Law Men in your group, and the rest of you will not only be free, but will be well paid."

Because he was a thief, the offer of money was tempting. Even though his loyalty meant more, Sly had to stop himself from just taking the offer.

"I will give you a few minutes to think this one over. You should accept, this is the first time Yates has made an offer like this." At that, Reap left the light.

* * *

><p>Six woke up in a cell. The light in the room was bright and it was the typical interrogationholding room. _Well this is not good… who would have thought a Bonded would come after me? Bet they want me for more than just my killings as he is involved._ Six's attention was drawn as Leo entered the room.

"Well, what am I doing here?" Six chuckled, showing off some of his sharp teeth.

"You know why."

Six shook his head, _I do…_ "I don't. I was just lying in my hotel room when you grabbed me."

"We know you are Six, Mr. Marcus, or whatever your real name is. One of our Occisors saw you as you killed and hid."

Six sighed, "Alright, so what now? Life in prison? Death sentence?"

Leo shook his head, "Nope, for now you are staying here. We are still not sure what to do with you."

Six chuckled, "Giver, he the one that got the heat on me didn't he? That fat bax…"

Leo sat back, "Tell me, do you know anything about Reap and the Attero?"

Six thought for a second. "Reap is a myth on the streets, only Calamity was more feared. Mill Yates, the head of the Attero, is quite feared as well. I killed many of their underlings… don't trust Giver. I wouldn't doubt if he's with the Attero."

"How well do you know Giver?"

Six grinned, _he's interested now, I've got him._ "Giver is an arms dealer, one of the biggest around. I bet he is, you go back to him like he said, and you will get a knife in the back."

Leo thought for a second. "I will be back," He got up and left the room. He approached the gang behind the one-way mirror. "I wouldn't doubt that Giver would be working with the Attero."

"What do we do about him?" Ratchet said and nodded towards Six.

"We are going to run his DNA," Bones stated, "We may be able to ID him. I wouldn't be too anxious though, there's millions of lombaxes." He said as he floated into the room.

Six chuckled upon seeing Bones, "Well, you look interesting."

Bones was silent as he pulled a hair off of Six and put it in a test tube.

"DNA huh?" Six stated/asked, "Well, good luck finding a match." He smirked at Bones left the room.

"Well, he's quite confident isn't he?" Leo remarked, "How long until we get results on his DNA?"

Bones shook his holographic head, "Not entirely sure, could be a few minutes to almost a day, if we get a match at all." Bones plugged the vial into a slot on his disk and a blue light did shine on it. "Analyzing," Bones remarked and he began to focus.

"So I guess we…" Ratchet started before being interrupted by Bones.

"Guys…"

"What is it Bones?" Ratchet asked, "Do you have a match already?"

"In a way… Ratchet… my records indicate that his DNA is quite similar to your father's… Six is your brother…"

Ratchet's mind stopped for a second, "Wh-what?!"

Everyone in the room was equally stunned.

"I have triple checked the results, and each time they say the same thing." Bones stated, "The lombax known as Six is your brother."

Ratchet's tone sounded hurt and confused, "B-but… why didn't my dad tell me about him?"

"I do not know the answer to that; you will have to ask him yourself. Needless to say, this complicates things."

Ratchet sighed, "You have no idea… can you have my father come here?"

Bones' holographic head nodded. "He will be here soon."

"Thank you," Ratchet sat down and held his head. He was still struggling to process the information.

Fen sat next to Ratchet, "Wow… I… I'm here for you brother…"

Ratchet looked up at him, "Thanks Fen, I can't believe this…"

Rykk sighed and looked at Six. Six had his head lying on the table and looked bored.

It was about thirty minutes later when Kaden arrived. He was still in a wheelchair, though this one was motorized. He wheeled into the room, "I see you caught Six."

Rykk nodded, "Yeah, but there's something you and Ratchet need to discuss." He nodded and the group began to file out of the room. Rykk was the last to leave and he closed the door behind him.

Kaden looked up at Ratchet, "What's going on?"

Ratchet had a hurt/confused look on his face, "Dad… why didn't you tell me about my brother?"

Kaden froze and was clearly caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet pointed at Six, "Bones did a DNA test and found out he is your son…"

Kaden looked even more shocked, "WHAT?!"

Ratchet nodded, "He did the test quite a few times and confirmed it. So why didn't you tell me?"

Kaden thought for a second. "…B-because… I thought he was dead… I thought he died when Tachyon attacked…" Kaden's eye became wet.

Ratchet's expression softened.

"I ran in my burning house to grab the both of you, but I was only able to get you. The flames cut me off from the room he was in." Tears began to roll down Kaden's cheek. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you. I didn't see the point…"

Ratchet felt a tear fall, "I understand why… but I still wish you had told me dad…"

Kaden nodded, "I am sorry. Let in there, I should tell him."

Ratchet nodded and opened the door that let the gang back in. "You guys can come in now."

The group then filed back into the room.

"Let me in there," Kaden asked/stated.

Leo nodded and unlocked the door.

Kaden wheeled in.

"Now who are you?" Six asked and seemed genuinely curious as to why an older, bandaged lombax in a wheelchair stood before him.

Kaden sat across from him. "My named is Kaden Ellipse; I am a Chief of Velocity. I am… also your father…"

Six didn't move nor respond for a bit. He, like Ratchet, seemed stunned. "…huh?"

Kaden sighed, "When Tachyon attacked, I tried to save all of my family. My wife was killed by his troops so I tried to save my two kits; you and the lombax known as Ratchet…"

"So… the intergalactic hero… is my brother?" Six couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"…I was able to get ahold of Ratchet, but when I tried to get you, I was cut off by a wall of flame and debris…" Kaden felt more tears fall, "…it was heartbreaking… I heard your cries but was powerless to get to you… I had no choice." Kaden began to cry and sob. "I felt like I was being torn in two… leaving you there…"

Six couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by emotions he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He felt sadness, anger, hurt, pity, and love for Kaden, his father. The lombax with sharpened teeth and different colored eyes, the one who killed murderers and rapists for kicks couldn't handle this. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

* * *

><p>Sly looked up as Reap approached. "Well? Have you thought it over?"<p>

Sly grimaced, "I-I can't accept…"

Reap's reaction went unseen through the mask, but his tone sounded both disappointed and happy. "Well, that's unfortunate…" Reap approached a table. "It seems you're a bit of a stubborn one…" He picked up a pick and a small hammer. "I'm not a doctor, but I do have an interest in the field. You know where stubbornness and free will rests in the brain?" He pointed to his head, "The pre-frontal lobe… A friend of mine taught me this, it's called…" He put the pick so that the tip pointed towards his own eye. "…a trans-orbital lobotomy." He nodded towards Sly and The Hunter with another thug, took hold of Sly's head.

Sly struggled against their grip as he began to panic. "Let go! I won't help you!"

Reap approached Sly, "Now, if you won't be still, it's not my fault if things go wrong."

Sly yelped as he felt the pick being pushed above his eye, right into his head. His vision went blurry and red, the pain was intense as Reap moved the pick around.

"Feel that? I'm moving the pick… across your eye…"

Sly jumped and yelped from the movement.

"Aw shh, shh, calm down… and I'm resting it on your skull. I just have to get through this bit of bone." Reap lifted up his small hammer, "And that's where this comes in…"

"I won't help… ACK!" Sly yelped as Reap tapped the pick with the hammer.

"Shhh, that was only a small tap, but it will only take a few of them to get through. Then we'll see how tough you are; help us get the Bonded and the Law Men."

Sly whimpered, "I won't."

"You know what else is in this area of the brain? Creativity…" He tapped the pick.

Sly yelped.

"…Individuality…" He tapped again.

Sly whimpered.

"…Personality…" Another tap, "…In short, what makes you, you." He moved the pick around a bit and there was light cracking sound. "Ah, I'm just about there, last chance; help us… get… the Bonded and Law Men."

Sly looked up at him and grinned, "Or what? You drill into my skull, take away all of my memories? I don't think I'd be able to help you then… go ahead… I dare you!"

Reap growled and yanked the pick out of Sly's head.

The relief was immediate to Sly who gasped.

He then struck Sly on the head, that made him dizzy and his vision was blurry for a second. "We got us a regular hero!" He sounded ticked; like he was sure Sly would have caved. "Fine, when we get his friends, I'll skin them in front of him." At that, Reap and the others left.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, what do you guys think so far?<em>

_Also, the lobotomy scene is paying homage to a scene in BioShock Infinite's DLC, Burial At Sea, Epsiode 2_

_BioShock is the best!_


End file.
